Wynken Delirium
Wynken Delirium are a Malaysian sludge metal band from Johor Bharu, Johor. They were formed in 2004 under the moniker of Gobling and renamed it in 2006. History Wynken Delirium formed sometime in 2004 initially as Gobling out of their obsession of metal, extreme, and sluggish music in their various mutations, performing shows in the local Malaysian areas. At some point a name change was prompted and thus Wynken Delirium was formed in 2006. The new incarnation saw a lot of previously supressed influences and directions let go. From that point the band focused on shows in Malaysia, Indonesia, The Philippines and other places. Wynkem Delirium had played numerous shows, local and international, and had shared stage with acts such as Search (Malaysia), Arch Enemy (Sweden), Magrudergrind (USA), Havok (USA), Burgerkill (Indonesia), Shai Hulud (USA), Siksakubur (Indonesia), Sil-Khannaz (Malaysia), Negation (Malaysia), Ossuary (Singapore), Noxa (Indonesia), Endank Soekamti (Indonesia), Suaka (Indonesia), Relentless (Australia), Abhorrence (Slovakia), Myproof (Japan), Infectious Maggots (Malaysia), Carnivora (Thailand), Damokis (Malaysia), Flyoverscene (Indonesia), As-Sahar (Singapore), Bloodshed (Malaysia), FTG (Malaysia), Vampirates (Australia), Beside (Indonesia), Devadata (Indonesia), Fear of The Setting Sun (Australia), and Stigmata (Sri Lanka), to name a few. Wynken Delirium had played notable events such as Jakarta’s Maxxnoise Fest, Batam’s Southeast Asian Underground Music Festival, Yogyakarta’s Jogja Brebeg, Bandung's Hellprint, Philippines' Elysian Fest, Taipei's Raw Noise Attack, and Malaysia’s Rock The World. In March 2006, the band started recording their debut album The Alchemy Of Worlds, a slow process which took three years to complete. The album was mixed by Zaihas Amrizad Hasfar and mastered by Kattaman “Pom” Chouglin in Pause Studio, Long Beach, CA, USA, and it was released under Saron Production in 2009. The album secured Wynken Delirium greater exposure, resulting in airplays in Singapore, USA, Germany, and Russia. Wynken Delirium toured to support the album launch, covering Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, and Thailand. In 2010, Wynken Delirium again entered the recording studio to record a follow-up album, Opinions. The album was mixed by Hafiz Ahmad and Roslan Aziz, acknowledged by many as one of Malaysia’s best sound engineers, and the creative genius behind the success of internationally acclaimed artists such as Sheila Majid and Zainal Abidin. The mastering was done by Joe Carra of Crystal Mastering in Melbourne, Australia. Released in June 2012 under arrangement between Saron Production, TFHM Records, Crysella Records, and TUNE Studios, the album has received favorable reviews all-around, most notably being ranked at 4.5 out of a full rating of 5.0 by Singapore’s heavy metal radio show Vicious Volume only a few days after the release. The band is currently working hard on touring and live performances, and toured the Philippines in support of the album. Between 2013 and 2016, the band was busy at work for the third album Ticketless Travel Is Social Evil with key collaborators Tony Alberto and Hafiz Ahmad. With recordings done in wide ranging studios including TUNE Studios, Klang, Malaysia and Mastervox Studio, Oulu, Finland, the band found themselves refreshed musically. This led to the release of this album on 26th July 2016 in digital form in Bandcamp, CD Baby, iTunes, and Spotify. Songs from this album such as Old Man Spicy, Artwork Beggars, Babybats, All In Deeds, and Milky Maze were instant hits with listeners, and Vicious Volume, Singapore's premier metal radio show, featured Artwork Beggars and Babybats on 31 July 2016, just a few days after its release! Hard copy pressing was released in August 2017 to rave reviews. A tour of Finland preceded the release that March.Wynken Delirium Facebook In 2018, the band would, among other shows, make an appearance at Anaki Rocks The City So Shiok in Singapore. Discography Studio Albums *'The Alchemy of Worlds' (2009, TFHM Records) *'Opinions' (2012, Saron Production, TFHM Records) *'Ticketless Travel Is Social Evil' (2016, Saron Productions) Members Current Members *'Abdul Razak Jaffar' - Vocals, Saron (Current Singer) *'Zaihas Amrizad Hasfar' - Guitars (2004-present) *'Norismanizam Ismail' - Guitars (2008-present) *'Harisfaisal Hamat' - Bass (2004-present) *'Shaun Harun' - Dram (2017-present) Former Members *'Muhammad Asri Ashari' - Vocals (2012-?) *'Aki Hakkinen' - Vocals (2013-?) *'Surianto Markom' - Drums (2008-2014) *'Alven' - Drums (2014) *'AhTan' - Drums (2015-2017) Tours Reviews External Links *Facebook *Myspace *Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Johor Bharu Category:Johor Category:Malaysia Category:Sludge Metal Category:Grunge